


Own the Entirety of Me

by queenLiz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chastity, Daddy Thor, Dom's can be abused, M/M, Romance, Romantic S/M, Sub Loki, and subs can heal, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: Dom's get hurt. Dom's can be abused. And subs can be strong enough to heal them.Thor was abused by his last sub and Loki was supposed to help him get his confidence back. He found way more than his confidence.Basically, this is my attempt at a romantic s/m story.





	Own the Entirety of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like a completely different story than I've ever written. I wrote it last week and reread it this weekend for the post.  
> There is no beta.

Life is funny.

Thor had never thought he’d been in a position like this. He admitted that he had a charmed life. He had parents that loved him He had an older sister and a younger brother that supported him in their own unique ways. He had relationships that failed of course, but none of them ended horribly. He was a construction worker and loved his job. He got to work outside, and he had a lot of friends.

He never thought that he’d be in a position like this.

His eyes cracked open and he sighed as he looked around his small room. He missed his house. He missed his old life before all of the drama and chaos happened.

But for the first time. Thor realized he didn’t miss Jane.

In fact, she didn’t even enter his mind. His first thought was of Loki.

That had been happening more and more lately too. Where Thor was forgetting the woman that put him in his current situation but thinking about the man that was helping him out of it.

Theirs was an odd relationship but one that Thor had grown to lean a lot on which in itself wasn’t something he was used to. He was usually the stronger in the relationship. He was used to being the support and back bone of a relationship as he thought a dom should. And not only was he a dom, but he was a daddy dom. To be so reliant of his boy seemed wrong.

Loki wasn’t really his type either. Though bi-sexual, Thor preferred women but regardless of that, he liked to spoil his lovers and was eager to love them. Loki had heavy topping form the bottom tendencies and was at one point a slave.

Thor was a blue collar worker while Loki was a financial advisor who lived I a house that Thor’s entire apartment could fit inside of. Had they met in a bar, neither man who have even noticed the other and Thor knew that.

Here was when life decided to be funny.

Thor and Jane had been together for a while and she got a long with everyone.

Except Thor’s fathers. Which to some people would have been a sign, but Odin didn’t like much of anyone so Thor thought nothing of it.

Jane was a strong sub and Thor liked that. He found subs that didn’t just drop to their knees and call everyone Sir to be highly desirable. He liked to please her and at first it seemed like he did. But slowly, it seemed more and more that she wasn’t happy.

She kept asking for more, taking Thor further and further away from what he was comfortable with. And when couldn’t do what she wanted or what she asked for she would shame him for it.

And letting down his sub was a horrible feeling.

It was a friend of his, Natasha, that used the “a” word first.

“She’s abusing you Thor.” That’s what she’d said. “If a dom was shaming a sub for not being able to push a hard limit, we’d call it abuse.”

Thor, at the time, wouldn’t have gone that far. To Thor, abuse would have been if she was slapping him or something physical like that. Sure, the way she kept telling him, “there are doms that can give me what I need” hurt him. And when she started telling him “your job is to give me what I need which you are not doing” he felt like he was failing her. But he didn’t look at it as abuse.

Instead, he viewed it as a sub trying to get what she needed to be happy and it was his job to provide it. The fact that he wasn’t able to do it was a poor reflection on him not her.

But then his other friends started noticing that he was acting different. He didn’t seem as confident and they started using the “a” word as well.

After a while there was no denying that at the very least she wasn’t good for him. If their styles were that different then they should go their separate ways.

The break up was rough. Jane refused to move out of the house they shared which meant that Thor had to move out. He lost everything.

It wasn’t until a few months after he settled into his little apartment, that Thor realized he might have been in an abusive relationship. His confidence was shot. He didn’t feel like a dom any more. He didn’t feel like he could master anyone.

When he started trying to get back out there again and date, he realized just how badly he was affected. As much as he wanted to, Thor was afraid to be someone’s daddy again.

After a few months, Bruce, Natasha’s boyfriend, gave him Loki’s card.

“I know a former slave,” He’d said. “That works with new doms over at Asgard. I think he’ll help you regain your confidence.”

It was both a kind gesture and a slap on the face. He was not a new dom. He didn’t need a top from the bottom to train him how to be a dom. He felt like a loser for just being in that position. He had waited a whole two months before he even attempted to call Loki for an appointment.

The first few sessions, they were just talking. And Loki asked so many questions about his ex and what they did together. It was revealing and emotional and after their meetings Thor always felt raw.

He recognized it for what it was though. He’d done it to new subs. He’d learn everything there was to know. He was looking for triggers, or potential problems. He was learning limits so that he could push the ones that needed to be pushed but left the ones that shouldn’t be touched intact.

That’s when the messages started. Loki would just check in on him after the sessions and the day after. It was always very professional and encouraging. When they moved on to more dominance and submissive play it seemed natural.

Loki gave him a contract to sign that had a definite time to cut off. “When Thor regained confidence and feels mentally prepared to dominate and lead and sub.” And Loki had a definite role. “To lead Thor back to feeling confident and ready to open himself to a sub.”

It was like no contract he had ever seen. There were talks on limits of course, but it wasn’t sexual. This was a purely psychological view of dominance and submission.

It was odd at first, having a bottom give direction. Sure, in a lot of ways, doms only acted to the subs directions. It was what they wanted. Sessions only went as far as subs would allow but during the sessions, but it was the dom who guided how things played out.

Loki gave him safe words. And that was the most humiliating thing of it all.

Loki had noticed it immediately. “What’s wrong with a dom having a safe word?”

“Subs need safe words.” Thor had explained. “I don’t need a safe word.”

Loki tilted his head in contemplation. “If jane gave you a safe word, if she told you, you could safe word and there would be no repercussions or anger for it. Would you have used it?”

Yes. Yes, he would have.

“Are doms not allowed to have limits?” Loki questions further? “Because you were pushed passed yours repetitively. Had a dom done that to a sub, what would you think about that situation?”

He would have thought it abuse.

It was then that it really sunk in and there was no denying it. He had been abused. And suddenly the idea that he had a way to get out of doing something he didn’t want to do without causing disappointment lifted the stress he felt about being in a leading role again.

Thor nodded his understanding and Loki had smiled.

Several sessions in, Thor started to feel frustrated that everything was about him. It wasn’t a dom’s place to be so selfish. At least not to Thor. His purpose to bring his sub to pleasure and yet Loki had always been so cold and calculated during their sessions.

Out of the sessions, Loki was much friendlier. Loki allowed Thor to buy him dinner at least once a week. He had learned that Loki was an only child and had moved from Sweden to New York alone two years ago. He learned Loki was a kept slave in Sweden. He didn’t work or have any responsibilities outside his home. His whole life was his old master.

But knowing that Loki had gotten himself back in school and was now a partner at his firm in just two short years was amazing. He had felt more intimate with Loki than he had felt with any lover. And there was nothing sexual at that point between them.

When things did turn sexual, there was another contract drawn up, just as specific as the first but this one was designed to physically protect Loki. It was more that the contracts Thor was used to. It listed limits and many of them were Loki’s.

Thor had learned a lot about the man from that.

He learned he would only have sex with protection. Thor had to bring a recent copy of an HIV test as Loki already had one to show. Loki would allow a certain brand of cuffs to be used to tie him up. They were cuffs that the wearer could get out of if needed. Which told Thor that Loki didn’t actually like to be tied up. Or at least didn’t trust the men he was training to release him when needed.

He didn’t like watersports or bodily fluids, but he liked pain. He had few limits for pain other than things that marked him, or cause severe damage.

Once they became physical though, Loki rarely seemed to let himself go. He’d brushed against subspace a few times, and it was a rule at that point that Thor was not to take on aftercare. Instead, there were professional doms that Thor was to get to help Loki out of it.

When he asked Loki about it during dinner one-night Loki simply responded, “I’m here to help you regain control of your craft. I don’t have to enjoy anything we do and if I do slip then it isn’t your place as my client to help me out of it. You don’t have a problem with aftercare, you have a problem with being confident enough to bring your sub there.”

As a dom, that simply didn’t sit well with Thor. When he told him that Loki replied, “It’s not supposed to sit well. That’s how you know you are close to being healed. When we first started, you were willing to do everything I said. Now you are getting ready to take the reins again.”

Thor had smiled and allowed Loki to change the subject as he devoured his burger and milkshake, no fries, but it haunted him.

He was realizing that his time with Loki was coming to an end. It was around that time that Thor realized he was falling for the man. Which Loki told him in the beginning might happen. “It’s natural.” He’d said. “You’ll feel things you felt with the person you loved, and it will transfer to me. It’s important you tell me when it happens. It’s important you understand it isn’t real.”

But it was real. Thor knew that. It was a love than wasn’t about physical attraction. Sure, Loki was gorgeous with his pale lean body and rich black hair, but that wasn’t it. It was Loki’s story that Thor loved.

After some light research, Thor had found out more information of the object of his desires.

Loki was honest about his past. He lived in Sweden with a master that liked to keep Loki as a kept pet. As far as slaves went, Loki was not typical. He didn’t take pride in his behavior, but instead took pride in attention. He misbehaved to get what he wanted from his dom which to Thor was a sign that Loki was not happy in the first place. But that wasn’t the heart of the story. No, at the heart of it was a dom that held more confidence in his abilities than he should have.

During a scene at a club, his dom had put him on a harness and tools a whip to his back. He missed all the signs that Loki was in distress and in a attempt to get away from the whip that was causing the distress, Loki dislocated his shoulder. His dom left Loki there, tied to the harness and in a locked room because he was afraid of getting in trouble.

Thor imagined Loki must of have terrified. He somehow managed to get himself out of the sling and ring the panic button to get help. Loki never went back to his ex. The club, who believed in protecting their subs, contacted Asgard and they helped get Loki to America and helped him get into school.

It took a lot of work, Thor was told, but Loki healed. Still, he hung up his leash and started helping inexperienced doms to learn the value in the gift subs give.

Thor liked strong subs. He liked men that had some fight. But Loki’s determination to not ever let another sub be in position was positively sexy. This wasn’t transference or Thor falling in love with Loki because of what he represented. He was falling for Loki because he was Loki.

It wasn’t until about a month later that Thor realized Loki was falling for him as well.

It was after a session, Thor was now in control of what they did, and he designed a night that he thought would make Loki feel good.

He started the night feeding Loki, took him to bathe in bubbles. He gave him a massage, relaxed him and spoiled him. But then he spanked him. Hard. And being so relaxed and comfortable made Loki feel the spanking more than he would have in other circumstances. Loki responded so beautifully to it and way more than either of them anticipated.

As Thor cleaned up at the end of the night he noticed Loki was shaky. He was steadily drinking water and taking small bites of a chocolate granola bar. He was spacing out, Thor knew. It wasn’t the first time in their sessions that Loki had showed signs of subspace, but this was the first time that Loki was so spaced. He wasn’t just brushing it, he was in it.

Thor was to do his duty in getting Loki what he needed to drop and then was to get a professional dom to stay with Loki

To put Loki in the arms of another man, though, was something he was just not wanting to do. But it was not a conversation to have with a sub that was dropping. He would get Loki to safety, but he would talk to the man about it tomorrow. He knew the odds of Loki ending their relationship was great, but he just couldn’t deny he was in love with him anymore.

Thor walked over his bottom and wrapped his arms around him. “Are you alright for me to get someone for you?”

“No.” He answered surprisingly fast. “Actually, can you just take me home.”

Thor was shocked. As close to friends as they had gotten, Loki had been very careful about giving too much personal information away and now he was willing to give Thor a very personal piece of information as where he lived?

It was selfish of Thor, but he took Loki home who was dozing on and off during the ride. When Thor parked the car, he shook Loki. “You’re home.”

Loki looked out the window and he took a moment longer than needed to recognize his home. “Stay with me tonight.”

Thor wanted that so bad, but he didn’t want Loki to regret that in the morning. “I want to Loki, I really do. But you made it clear when we started that we shouldn’t cross certain lines. I’m pretty sure this is one of those lines. Let me call someone for you.”

“No.” It was then that Thor realized that Loki was deeper in subspace than he’d gone before. His eyes were watering and starting to tear. “I don’t trust anyone else.”

Thor cock hardened so fast he got dizzy.

He took Loki into his home. He helped Loki take off his clothes and slip into pajama bottoms.

“Hold me.” Loki commanded as they got into the bed together. “Hold me tight.”

Thor had smiled at the demand the sounded more like a plea as he pulled Loki into his arms.

“You worked me well tonight.” Loki said sleepily.

“You took it beautifully.”

“Well I was a slave.” There was a cockiness in that. There was a tone of knowing that he could take pain better than most.

“I know. Twice.” Thor told him. “I looked you up.”

Loki seemed to like that admission. “Stalker.”

“I wanted to know more about you.” Thor admitted and then he swallowed nervousness. “I’m falling for you Loki.”

Loki snorted. “I fell for you a long time ago.”

Thor’s heart beat sped up at the admission. Loki looked up at him, green eyes still misty and placed a kiss on Thor’s lips.

Thor sighed into the kiss for a moment before pushing Loki away. Before Loki could panic at the rejection he said, “Not like this. When your head is clear.”

Loki smiled that looked slightly sad. “This is why I trust you.”

It’s the trust that Thor gets off on.

The next morning, he awoke to Loki straddling him. His green eyes were serious, his face stern. “I’m ending our contract. You’re to draw up a new one Daddy.” He said. “You get the privilege of owning me.”

Thor had laughed hard at that. “No dear boy, you get the privilege of me as your Daddy.”

Loki arched a brown and leaned over his face. “I’m going to make your life a living hell.”

Thor cupped his face. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Despite the threat, Loki melted into Thor’s kiss.

That was almost four months ago.

Thor rolled over and picked up his vibrating phone not surprised to see it was Loki who was sending him a morning message. Normally, it was Thor that would send the messages in the morning but since his allergies started in, he’d been sleeping late.

Benadryl had that effect on everyone.

So, Loki took it upon himself to start their messages for the day and that left a warm feeling in Thor’s stomach.

It was a gif was a cup of coffee being held by a cat that was less than thrilled to be awake. Thor smiled and sent a kissy face emoji.

Thor sighed as he got out of bed. The Benadryl did its job and he was hive free which he was happy about. He didn’t want to be swinging a hammer while itching and sneezing all over the place.

Thor’s phone went off again while he was brushing his teeth. He couldn’t help but smile at the picture of Loki laying on the bed in nothing but his chastity belt. A sad face is what followed.

“Soon Sweetheart.” Was what he typed back.

The agreement was that Loki was to remain abstinent until the last Friday of the month. That was exactly a month of no orgasms for a man that admittedly wanted to come at least once every other day.

This wasn’t a punishment. It was an attempt to prove two things to Loki.

The first being that his behavior could be controlled and modified without pain.

The second being Loki could achieve subspace without pain.

Thor wanted Loki to understand that he didn’t need pain. And he didn’t need to act out to get what he wanted.

Neither was something Thor would attempt to do without knowing the person had absolute trust in him and that was something that took years to build. But he felt so secure with Loki and he knew Loki felt secure with him.

That was what Thor got off on. Knowing that his boy trusted him. Knowing that his boy knew that he’d never go further than he wanted.

But then there was the fact that he trusts Loki so much. And that was never something he thought of before Jane. He always trusted. But now he realized the shouldn’t just give his trust to anyone.

He’d only give it to Loki.

000

Loki could see how easy it would be to abuse Thor.

He was like a big dog. All he wanted to do was cuddle and hold you. He wanted to lavish attention on you and give you exactly what you need. And his heart was big and eager to forgive.

He could see how to a sub, it would be easy to want to bend him. To be able to break such a physically strong and powerful man could make you feel sexy.

But why would you want to?

All you had to do was tell him what you wanted, and he’d give it to you even if it put him in an uncomfortable situation.

Normally, Loki would be all over a situation where he’d get want he wants when he wants as he wants it. He had to admit that after breaking up with Thanos, he felt like doms all around the world were required to spoil him rotten. It took a long time to get over that and in a lot of ways he still hadn’t.

He still didn’t trust himself to be tied up. He didn’t trust himself to be a slave again. But it felt good to be Thor’s boy and seeing a man work so hard to make you happy made Loki want to serve him in a way he never wanted to serve a master.

And that was the nonsense that put him in chastity for a month.

It was a conversation that he regretted in the mornings when his cock strained in its confines but that he was eager to see to its completion.

He and Thor were laying in bed. Loki was catching up on emails and Thor was playing Clash on Clans on his phone when he suddenly asked, “Have you ever gone into subspace without pain?”

Loki had looked up from his lap top. “No. Pain gets me there though.”

“Have you tried achieving it through pleasure?” Thor asked still holding his phone but no longer looking at it.

“Yeah it doesn’t work. I like the pain.” It took him some where else. It made him forget every stress and every worry and all he had to do was feel.

Thor grunted his response in a way that made Loki think Thor didn’t believe that. “What?” Loki asked defensively setting his laptop to the side. “What’s that noise? You don’t think I like pain?”

“No, I think you like suffering.” Thor responded quickly. “You really responded to the denial last night. Far more than you did to physical pain.”

There was truth to that. Loki had come hard at the end after being edged for almost two hours. He’d never been edged, and it was incredible. Thor was so good at bringing him right to the cusp before easing off. And that low raspy laugh he would give as Loki whimpered and writhed only heightened Loki’s pleasure.

But as strongly as he responded to it, he didn’t go into subspace. “There’s a difference between heart stopping orgasms and subspace.”

Thor smiled setting his phone to the site and sitting up against their headboard. “I know that Sweetheart. I’m saying that if you respond like that, which is a response you usually have to pain, then maybe you can go further.”

There was something so soothing in being called Sweetheart. Probably because Loki never felt particularly sweet. But there was something equally soothing in having a dom that put time and thought into what made him feel good. It made him open to conversation. “What do you have in mind?”

“Chastity.”

Loki’s eyes widened.

“And abstinence.”

Loki jumped off the bed so fast he almost knocked his computer down. He didn’t feel that open to the conversation! “Are you insane! No sex!”

“You’ll live.” Thor shrugged.

“But what kind of life is that? No, I need orgasms at least every other day. I would be grumpy and crabby all the time!” Loki explained. “And we spend almost every night together. You walk around with no shirt and ripped abs and you think I’m just supposed to not be aroused with that nonsense going on?”

Thor regarded him silently for a moment which always made Loki nervous. It meant that this is not two lovers talking about spicing things up. This was his Daddy talking to him. “Right now, we are in a cycle of you wanting to be in subspace, which mean you want pain, which means you act out.”

“Right, it’s been working well.” Or at least he thought it had been. Thor had shown no discontent in Loki’s misbehaving. In fact, Thor seemed to like Loki’s playful personality.

Thor shook his head. “Um, no. Well, yeah maybe in the sense that we both get something out of it. You get the subspace you want, and I get the pleasure of correcting you. But I think there is a better way to do this.”

There were a lot of things Loki didn’t like about chastity and abstinence. For one, it had always been used in the past as a punishment. When he had stepped too far over a line Thanos would deny him physical attention and it was very similar to the feeling of being ignored and neglected. He hadn’t being physically cut off from his lover and he was surprised that Thor was willing to do it.

Loki shook his head. “You think by denying me physical love I’ll fall into subspace?”

“No, not at all! I’m denying you an orgasm.” Thor seemed suddenly outraged and a little shocked. “Orgasms are one of many forms of physical love. There are other things we can do. You aren’t banished from sharing a bed with me. I still want to hold you and touch you. I love you Loki.” He lifted one of Loki’s hands and kissed it. “And I love that you trusted me enough to bring that to me.”

That sweet crap made Loki’s teeth hurt. He was not used to this kind of affection and praise, but those words sounded so pure and real that Loki found himself settling down. “What are you suggesting then?”

Thor smiled clearly happy Loki was still open to discussion. “I’ll give you a date, something reasonable, in which I’ll let you orgasm, as long as you’re a good boy.”

Outrage sparked in his eye. “So, this isn’t about subspace. This is about curbing my behavior.”

Thor smirked. “Both Sweetheart. We can do both.”

“This is not cool. This is just wrong.” Loki stated flatly.

A wicked grin took over Thor’s bright face. “We’re only talking a month.”

“A month! You… you are just… evil! You walk around talking about spoiling me and being all sweet but then you want to torture me for a month without orgasms! And you want to lock up my poor penis that has been nothing but nice to you.”

Thor laughed. “It has been yes. And it will thank me at the end of July. And so will your prostate and your anus and you mind when it melts.”

Loki shuffled around. “You really want this?”

“I’d like to try it. But if you don’t, I’d like you to tell me that. But before you answer that, answer me this. So you not belong to me Loki. Doesn’t your pleasure and pain already belong to me?”

Loki huffed. “That’s true.”

“Then you aren’t giving me anything you don’t already give.”

There was truth to that yes. But this was different. This was a physical reminder of Thor. This was intense and prolonged suffering. There was a restraint in this and Loki was no longer comfortable with restraint. “I’ve done chastity belts before. Never for a month.”

Thor nodded like he understood where Loki was coming from and that a comforting thought. That his Daddy understood what he was worried about even though he wasn’t exactly sure what he was saying. “We’ll get you suited for one. It will be as comfortable as a restrictive device can be.”

“Thor that no orgasm thing…” Loki knew even as he started the protest that he was going to give into Thor.

“I know baby. It will make you suffer. That’s what I want. I want you to trust me with your suffering.”

And he did.

He didn’t go into chastity right then. About a week passed before he came out of the shower one day and noticed the belt there next to Thor.

Thor had measured him and told him he ordered it but it still felt like something that was a long way away. Apparently it wasn’t.

“Is today that day?” Loki had asked, a towel still wrapped around his hips.

Thor nodded. “It is.”

Nerves pooled in Loki’s stomach as Thor held his hand out. “Come here Sweetheart.”

With unsteady legs, Loki took Thor’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled into Thor’s warm body. “A month from today?”

“A month from today.” Thor answered. “Kneel up on the bed.”

Loki let Thor arrange him on the bed on all fours. The towel was unwrapped from his hips and laid underneath his crotch. His hands were led to the headboard. “Don’t move your hands.” Thor commanded. “Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy.” Loki quickly answered.

“Good. Have you ever been milked?” Thor asked.

Loki had a vague memory of it, but it was used as a punishment. “A long time ago. It was uncomfortable.”

Loki could hear Thor moving around, getting supplies but he couldn’t see what the other man was doing. “It will be now at first.” Thor said as came back to the bed. “But it will get very intense. I don’t want you to move.”

“Yes Daddy.” Loki whispered as Thor spread his cheeks and felt a brush of Thor’s greased fingertip.

“You ready Sweetheart?” Thor asked but he barely waited for Loki to answer before he pushed his finger in.

Loki gasped at the intrusion but stayed otherwise still. Another finger was quick to follow.

This felt different than the other times Thor had fingered him. There was no scissoring or in and out motion. Thor’s thick fingers were insistent and heavy inside of him.

The moment he felt Thor’s finger brush his prostate, Loki felt his cock jump and a shiver shake his body. Thor seemed to feel it to. He pressed into the spot harder and immediately Loki cock started to dribble out precum.

“That’s it Sweetheart.” Thor encouraged. “Get nice and wet for me.”

Loki sighed knowing that his body was doing what Thor wanted him to do but the feeling was not exactly pleasing.

It was like an itch being over scratched. Thor’s fingers dug into his prostate forcing more liquid out of his cock head. His cock was swelling, his balls starting to fill. He felt like he was being forced to orgasm and he could do nothing to stop it.

He groaned, and Thor shushed him. “Easy baby. Just let it out.”

“Oh Daddy.” Loki whined. “My cock aches.”

“I know.” Thor laughed. “Just take it for Daddy.”

The pressure did not let up. His legs started shaking and his stomach clenched in an effort to gain some control but there was no use. The first shot of semen shot out of him and into the towel beneath him. Without any of the pleasure that his ejaculations usually come with, his cock pulsed as shots of cum leaked out of him.

“That’s it.” Thor encouraged. “Your balls are so full. You have more in you.”

Thor’s fingers continued to dig into Loki’s prostate forcing more liquid out of Loki’s balls. Loki could feel his eyes start to dampen at the forceful way Thor milked him, but a sudden contraction that caused Loki’s anus to squeeze shut.

Thor gave a deep rough laugh as he placed one hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You’re have an anal orgasm Sweetheart.” He didn’t stop rubbing at Loki’s prostate. If anything, he added the pressure to it. “Do it feel good.”

Loki arched trying to keep his hands on the headboard, while trying to keep his body up on his knees, while trying to control his body. He had never felt anything like this. His pleasure was coming from a separate part of his body and it had nothing to do with his cock.

It almost felt unnaturally good.

His hands slipped off the board while his hips started falling to the side. More contractions caused his anus to flutter around the fingers inside of him causing Thor to grunt in an effort to keep his fingers moving.

A sharp slap to his but cheek made him straighten up.

“Come on Sweetheart, this isn’t the position I told you to get in.” Thor reprimanded. “Get back in position.”

Loki wasn’t sure when he had started sobbing but his face was suddenly wet from tears. He sluggishly moved back into position. He caught a glimpse of his cock still leaking steadily even as it softened. His body felt over used and still Thor was forcing more liquid out and his hole clenched and released in waves around the intrusion.

He could barely breathe as he felt Thor lessen the pressure.

Milking had never felt like that. It always felt like a way for Thanos to make him ejaculate without pleasure. It was a way to make Loki feel distant from him. But Loki didn’t feel distant from Thor at all. Not as Thor lovingly laid him away from the wet spots on the bed. Not with the way Thor cleaned him up and placed kisses on his wet lips.

“You are so beautiful.” Thor told him. “You are so perfect.”

When the belt locked around him Loki felt somehow victorious.

The weeks that followed proved to be difficult. Every morning Loki woke with discomfort as he awoke with an erection. Every night, even if they hadn’t slept in each other’s bed, Loki wanted to orgasm. But he found himself thinking about Thor all the time. And he found himself working harder to be a good boy in situations that he usually misbehaved in.

Like when Loki and Thor went out with friends.

Other than Bruce, none of them really liked Loki. More accurately, Loki didn’t think they understood him. They couldn’t see what he and their friend were doing with each other. Loki’s friends felt the same way.

If they only knew.

If they only knew how comfortable they were together.

If they only knew that in Thor, Loki felt he never had to worry. He never had to be so strong that he saw himself through subspace. He could be weak enough to fail and fall and know that Thor would never leave him. No matter how disobedient he was.

Thor wouldn’t never leave him hanging with a dislocated shoulder in a swing just because he was too ashamed to face club leaders.

And in Loki, Thor felt safe again. Loki knew he felt safe enough to be himself. Thor would never be put in a position to go past his limits again. And Loki would never shame him for those limits.

He remembered the day he asked Thor to whip him with tails. And Thor blanched and panicked. It was too much. It was too far. It was beyond what Thor could give. His dom had safe worded and Loki immediately relented and told Thor they’d do something else.

Thor was devastated, and he told Loki why. Jane had asked Thor to whip her and it was more than he could do. When he couldn’t do it as hard as she wanted she shamed him and Loki had felt bad for even bringing it up. He never wanted Thor to feel like that again.

Instead, they played with edible hot wax.

And they found a new kink.

But that was a reminder, that Thor was in a situation that was abusive. And it’s something that no one really shined a light on in their world. Everyone talks about the subs that are abused, but no one talks about the doms.

So, he didn’t care what their friends thought. He didn’t care that his friends thought Thor was stupid. And he didn’t care that Thor’s friends thought he was too snobby. They were made for each other. To be with each other right at this moment in their lives. And he wasn’t going to apologize for that.

The end of July came, and Loki realized that he felt closer to Thor than he had before the belt went on. Looking back now, Loki felt ridiculous for being worried about losing physical intimacy. Laying in Thor’s arms while wearing his chastity device made him feel enveloped in Thor.

Though Thor had originally wanted to end their dry spell at home, Loki had another idea and asked Thor to meet him at the club.

Thor came of course but there was no anticipation on his face. Not when he saw what room Loki had reserved.

The one with the sling.

Thor looked at the sling and then back to “Loki.”

“I want this Thor.” Loki told him. “I want this with you. I want to give you everything.”

Thor was shaking as he pushed Loki’s hair behind his ears. “I want everything you have to give.”

“But I’m a slave Thor. So, I’m not using safe words.” He saw his lover begin the protest, but he quickly continued. “I trust you. I trust you to lead me. You don’t have to be hard and rough to be my master. But I want you to tell me your safe words.”

He could tell Thor was shocked. They hadn’t had Thor use safe words since they attempted to use the whip. “And if you think I’ve had enough, I want to use them. As my dom, I put my trust in you to stop.”

Thor groaned. “Take your clothes off. Move up on the sling.”

Loki didn’t make a big show of it. He stripped quickly and pushed himself into the sling. “Did you bring the key.”

He couldn’t want to get that device off him. He wouldn’t want to feel Thor’s hand sliding on his cock.

Thor smirked made him feel unease though. “What Key?”

000

Thor could see the confusion on Loki’s face. Though Loki had just blown his mind with this offering, Thor knew it was up to him to take Loki out of himself. It was up to him to maintain to control. To help him fall into his subspace with pleasure and show him that even as a slave, he didn’t need pain.

“You promised you’d take it off in a month.” Loki reminded.

“No, I promised an orgasm.” Thor corrected. “I never promised I would take it off.”

That was it. That was the last of the psychological dominance Thor had to play. He could tell form the dumbstruck look on Loki’s face that he was sufficiently caught. “I can’t come with this on.”

He was so concerned with that, he put up no resistance or hesitation when his arms were tied onto the sling.

“You will Sweetheart. Remember your job now is to let go. And let Daddy take care of you.” Loki might have called himself a slave, and maybe Thor did own him completely, but it was still his role to take care of Loki.

Loki seemed to notice that he was chained up. His breathing hitched as he watched Thor strip down to nothing. “Relax yourself sweetheart. You’re safe with your Daddy.”

Using the very tips of his fingers, Thor ran his hands down Loki’s sides who violently shook under the touches. The long stretch of sexual denial had made Loki’s body super sensitive. He whimpered over kisses on his nipples.

“Thor please.” Loki begged.

“You need baby?” Thor teased.

“You know I do. You’ve made sure I do.”

Thor reached for the lube as Loki wrapped his legs over Thor’s back. The swing moved him closer and Loki tensed.

“Easy now.” Thor soothed. “You have no control. You have nothing to do but to come and fall. That’s it.”

Loki swallowed as Thor coated himself with lube and pushed two fingers into Loki’s body who bucked up surprised at the sudden intense pleasure. He arched up, legs falling from Thor’s back. “What the hell?!”

Thor laughed at Loki’s panic as the swing moved back making the moment all the more dramatic. “You’re supersensitive baby. Everything will feel more intense.”

Thor pulled the swing back towards him digging his fingers into Loki’s prostate.

Loki choked a sob. “Thor you promised I’ll come on your cock.”

“You will. Later. You won’t last entry like this.”

Realizing that he was given permission to come, Loki simply arched up and let Thor dig into him. His cock pulsed in the belt trying to harden. “Thor take it off please. I can’t…”

“You can baby.” Thor flexed his fingers putting more pressure on Loki’s prostate.

Loki took in a breath to scream but all sound got caught off as the first shot of semen shot out. He looked frozen in shock and Thor could feel why. His insides were contracting so hard and so fast. He was coming so hard it was taking his breath away.

Before Loki could gather himself, Thor lined his cock up with Loki’s hole and let the swing forced Loki down. Finding his voice Loki let out a shout of shock. Thor could feel the taut muscles trying to comprehend the onslaught of sensations.

“You like that Sweetheart? Does it feel good?” Thor let the swing work each hard thrust sending Loki back and forcing him forward and to take Thor’s cock to the hilt.

“Daddy.” Loki whined. “Daddy.”

“I’m here baby. I’m here. Do you feel me? I’m deep inside of you.”

Thor grit his teeth watching himself disappear into Loki. Watching Loki’s poor cock dribble in its cage only pleased Thor more. He thrust harder, realizing that he’d never taken someone so hard before. Even when Jane begged him to he would hold back.

He always feared that he would go to far and he never wanted to hurt his lover, but to see Loki relaxed in the sling, his muscles loose, trusting Thor to take him as far as he wanted made him feel sure that he wouldn’t go too far.

He knew Loki’s limits. He knew Loki thresholds and he knew Loki could take it rough and hard.

But he knew Loki didn’t need it.

“I’m going to come Thor.”

“No. Hold it.” Thor commanded

Panicked Loki’s eyes budged out his head. “I can’t hold it.”

“Yes, you can.” The swing was doing its job. No matter how in control Loki tried to be to keep himself from coming, Loki was powerless. “Don’t come baby. Suffer.”

Loki groaned deep.

“Suffer for me Sweetheart.”

Loki’s eyes fluttered closed and Thor knew he was gone.

There was no stopping Loki now from coming and Thor wanted to shout in triumph as Loki released without making a sound.

Thor pumped into Loki’s willing body and released inside of him.

But it wasn’t just his orgasm that he gave Loki, it was his trust, his love and his fears.

000

Loki’s eyes opened and he realized he was home. He didn’t remember how he got home but it didn’t matter. Next to him was Thor, slumbering next to him.

Falling into subspace from pleasure was different than falling from pain. But the feeling of release was just as powerful.

He didn’t care what anyone said or did now. He had found a way to be a slave to a man who would never seek to master him. And in him, he knew Thor had a slave that he didn’t have to hurt.

They were perfect for each other. They were perfect with each other.

And they would stay together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Very interested to see what people think.


End file.
